Captain Diabetes
Scott Malkinson could've been an ordinary child, but in a freak accident his mom farted on him during childbirth which gave him diabetes. Rather than dwelling on his misfortune, Captain Diabetes wields his sugary illness as a source of power that his enemies cannot overcome.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Captain Diabetes' is the alter-ego of Scott Malkinson in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''.'' Appearance and Personality Captain Diabetes wears a yellow sleeveless top and green pants with a red belt. He wears a red chest protector, emblazoned with the initial 'D' in the center, also two shoulder pads are fitted onto his shoulders. A sash is strapped onto the right side of his body, containing syringes and insulin bottles. A glucose monitor device is seen strapped onto his waist. He also wears black boots and fingerless gloves. Most of the superheroes aimed to create a franchise, some dedicated themselves to fight crimes (Call Girl and Mysterion), and the New Kid whose purpose is largely unknown. Captain Diabetes, however, seems to consider himself a "traditional" superhero who starts out small, working to protect the citizens of South Park from all threats, even themselves. He confiscates Randy Marsh's car keys to prevent him from driving while drunk and from scratching his wife's car with them at night, even promising to return them when Randy is sober. (Though according to Randy, he couldn't find his keys even when he was sober, probably because Captain Diabetes might have forgotten the issue or has decided to keep them until Randy stopped drinking at night). By his own admission, he's difficult to anger unless he takes much sugar, this is dangerous as he may be plunged into a state of diabetic shock. However, there are two things that will upset him without side effects in short order; being farted upon (which the New Kid exploits to set off his Diabetic Rage without the use of sugar) and hearing people claim that he got diabetes by being farted upon. History Captain Diabetes sides with Coon and Friends for most of the Civil War with the Freedom Pals. He is introduced during Night 1, with The Coon assigning The New Kid as his sidekick for their mission to track down a lead on the Scrambles case; all they have to go on is that she's "a stripper with a dick tattoo". After meeting Butthole outside their house during the night, Captain Diabetes leads them through the neighborhood towards the home of Human Kite, where they can use a shortcut to reach their real target. Along the way, they find Randy Marsh keying his wife's car in a drunken stupor; when he expresses his intent to drive up to the liquor store, Captain Diabetes confiscates his keys, as he could have an accident while drinking and driving . This forces him and the New Kid into a fight with the drunken Randy; after defeating him, they continue to Kite's base (the attic of his house) and use a zipline to reach the north side of South Park. After warning the New Kid to be careful, since South Park is "a different place at night", Captain Diabetes brings his sidekick to the local strip club: The Peppermint Hippo. With the front entrance barred by a bouncer, they sneak in through the window in the men's washroom. After finding out that the stripper's name is CLASSi from a pair of VIP clients (and then beating them up) and tricking the DJ into abandoning his turntable for a moment (by giving him a drink tainted with boogers, cum, rat feces, and the New Kid's farts), they finally find their target: CLASSi, who thinks that they are police officers that are trying to arrest her, immediately attempts to escape through the staff room. Captain Diabetes and the New Kid are forced to deal with CLASSi's stripper coworkers, including the massive Spontaneous Bootay. Having defeated the strippers, Captain Diabetes and Butthole followed CLASSi to the side door of the Italian restaurant, Buka de Faggoncini. In panic, a guard in front of the door took a shot to the sky to pose a threat to Captain Diabetes, only to hit a huge sign that dropped and killed himself. To lift the sign, Captain Diabetes drank another box of apple juice, however, the attempt to move the sign hopelessly failed, and the Captain, who was in short of insulin, went into a diabetic shock, fell into a coma. When Captain Diabetes was about to die, the New Kid ate an enchirito which was crafted in Freeman's Tacos, then the New Kid executed a powerful time fart "glitch", with it, the sign was restored and both the guard and the Captain was resurrected. In shock, the guard run into the restaurant. Appalled, Captain Diabetes praised the amazing time fart power of the New Kid, afterwards, he called the Coon, requested for back up, before entering the restaurant, where he and the New Kid met up with the rest of the Coon Friends. After a confortation with the cooks in Buca De Faggoncini, Butthole and Captain Diabetes find a room full of cats that had recentley gone missing, but none of them is Scramble, so they decide to move on. The kids find CLASSi in a room with the italian mafia, there, one of the members identifies Captain Diabetes, telling her that neither The New Kid or him were police officers and that they were going to kill the three of them. Just in that moment, Randy, who had gotten drunk with red wine and had followed the heroes into Buca de Faggoncini, shows up and beats the italians, saving the kids and CLASSi, but also engaging Coon and Friends in a fight, as he still wants his car keys back. After defeating him, CLASSi agrees to collaborate with the superheroes in exchange of protection. Captain Diabetes then becomes an available combat buddy for the New Kid from that point forward. On the next night, Captain Diabetes infiltrates alongside Coon and Friends and Toolshed in U-Stor-it, Professor Chaos' hideout, as CLASSi had told them that that was the place where the missing cats ended up on. There they start to look for Scrambles as well as taking out Professor Chaos' minions. In the process, they meet Call Girl, who joins the New Kid's party despite the fact that The Coon doesn't allow girls in his superhero franchise, and also find out that there is a Meth Lab producing "cheese", a drug made out of cat urine, and after defeating them they confess that they put it in the alcoholic drinks and drugs the citizens of South Park consume and thus, generate more crime in the town. After Professor Chaos' defeat and subsequent imprisonment in Cartman's basement, The Coon holds a meeting in said location, and thanks to Profesor Chaos' description, figures out that Mitch Conner was actually the one who not only paid him twenty thousand dollars in order to stop people from entering U-Store-It and get rid of Coon and Friends, but also the mastermind behind all the recent crimes in South Park. On the following day, Captain Diabetes attends the Coon and Friends meeting in the Coon's Lair. When the Coon suggests sending The New Kid as a spy so they can help them investigate in more depth the recent crime wave. Captain Diabetes then tells The Coon that they will never be able to infiltrate in their base as they tend to change their security meassures, to which Professor Chaos says that he will infiltrate alongside The New Kid. After Butthole and Professor Chaos gain The Freedom Pals' trust, The Coon organices another meeting, in which he informs the crew that CLASSi has been arrested by the police for seemingly no reason. They all agree to rescue her and decide to infiltrate alongside Freedom Pals. After getting rid of the corrupt police Officers and Jared, both the Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends join forces to defeat Sergeant Yates and Shub-Niggurath, rescuing CLASSi, the rest of the prisioners and Scrambles, who had been stolen by Sergeant Yates. However, just as Coon and Friends are about to get Scrambles back to it's owner, Dr. Timothy reveals that Professor Chaos and Butthole did not have any interest in joining the Freedom Pals and that they were only using them for their advantage. At this moment Dr. Timothy mind controls Coon and Friends to defeat The New Kid, Professor Chaos and Call Girl, but they are still defeated. In a last attempt, Dr. Timothy mind controls Super Craig and Captain Diabetes to defeat his enemies, but they still all fail. After the battle is over, The Freedom Pals reveal that Dr. Timothy was actually planning to include Coon and Friends in their Franchise Plan. After this Captain Diabetes and the other members of Coon and Friends decide to put an end to the Civil War and merge with Freedom Pals and get the reward for Scrambles together. The next day however, Dr. Timothy's franchise plan was completley destroyed by Mitch Conner, who kiddnaped The New Kid's parents and is now forcing them to do some work for him. The Coon escapes, and Captain Diabetes and the rest of the Freedom Pals go after him. After finding out that Mitch Conner is paying Dr. Mephesto in order to add more asses to the cats he had stolen and make them more aggresive, so that their cheese is stronger. Captain Diabetes goes there along with the rest of The Freedom Pals to stop his plans. Ten days later, the Freedom Pals reached the mayor's office, only to discover that Mitch Conner had been sworn into office and Toolshed blames the New Kid non-stop for it (Even if it was his suggestion for them). Just in that moment, the Freedom Pals receive a call from Morgan Freeman who tells them that there is a way to stop Mitch Conner from ever rising to power, by going back in time. Prominence The Bowels of the Beast Goes with The New Kid to the Peppermint Hippo to find and interrogate CLASSi. They then later chase her down to Buca de Faggoncini We Need a Tool Attends the Coon and Friends Meeting regarding the information obtained from CLASSi. The Hundred Hands of Chaos Searches for Scrambles the cat along with Coon and Friends and Toolshed. helps to take down Professor Chaos, his minions and the metheads producing "cheese". The Chaos Gambit Attends the Coon and Friends meeting regarding the infiltration of The New Kid and Professor Chaos in the Freedom Pals. The Thin White Line Infiltrates in the South Park Police Department alongside Coon and Friends and the Freedom Pals. Later on, after defeating Dr. Timothy, he agrees to merge both franchises. To Catch a Coon Witnesses Dr, Timothy's franchise plan being destroyed, afterwards he starts searching for The Coon. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Goes to Dr. Mephesto's laboratory alongside the Freedom Pals to stop Mitch Conner's plan of genetically mutate cats and Sixth Graders. Farts of Future Past Goes back in time alongside the Freedom Pals in order to stop the rise of Mitch Conner. Is a mandatory party member in the fight against Thief Craig. Danger Deck A holographic version of Captain Diabetes appears as an enemy in the Civil War 4.0 challenge of the Danger Deck. Abilities ''Scott Malkinson calls upon the devastating power of diabetes as Captain Diabetes. Brutalist archetype combining punishing melee knockback moves with an annoying desire to hang out. FYI, has diabetes. - In-game character description As a Brutalist, Captain Diabetes specializes in dealing heavy damage at close range. His abilities make him surprisingly versatile as long as he has a foe in range, enabling him to control the position of himself and his foes with knockback attacks, bolster his defenses with two attacks that both grant Protection effects, and inflict heavy damage to multiple enemies at a time along with slowing down enemies with an AoE attack. If used properly, he can become a nearly self-sufficient fighter who pierces enemy lines to wreak diabetes-fueled havoc without needing to be healed most of the time if his Protection keeps growing. His field ability is Diabetic Rage, which allows him to move heavy objects indicated by a green base. Combat Abilities *'High-Fructose Death Wave' - Ultimate - Brutalizes and knocks back foes. **Range: 3 vertical tiles in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Knockback *'Coma Combo' - Brutal double-punch with knockback. **Range: Single enemy tile in front of him **Damage: High **Status Effect: Knockback *'Sugar Rush' - A Dash attack that grants Protection. **Range: 3 horizontal tiles in front of him then stop at the end of the tile. **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: gain Protection *'Insulin Shock' - Knock back and Slow foes, and gains protection (Similar to Brutalist’s Gastro Smash ability). **Range: 4 enemies tiles in cross-shape surrounded around him. **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Slow, Knockback, and gain Protection Quests Given * The Bowels of the Beast Quotes For the complete collection of Captain Diabetes' quotes, refer to the page Captain Diabetes/Quotes. Gallery 20180130094713_1.jpg|In-game splash image of Captain Diabetes. 20180311214605_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes getting his insulin after drinking a box of apple juice to initiate his his Diabetic Rage power. lap dancing.jpg|Captain Diabetes in the middle of a lap dance. post dancing.jpg|Captain Diabetes extracting information after the lap dance. 20180311222028_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes holding The New Kid up in desperation after realizing he has run out of insulin. 20180414170904 1.jpg|Captain Diabetes restraining General Disarray as Mosquito pecks away on him. 20180319221744 3.jpg|Captain Diabetes, alongside Coon and Friends confronting Freedom Pals in front of the police staton. 20180320125511_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes cradling Scrambles the missing cat after the defeat of the Elder God. 20180320125534_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes, alongside Coon and Friends leaving the police station while cradling Scrambles the missing cat. 20180320132646_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes looking on Mysterion blaming The New Kid on the rivalry between Coon and Friends and Freedom Pals. 20180212110438_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes unlocked as a Combat Buddy. Triggering Diabetic Rage.jpg|Diabetic Rage being triggered without sugar for the first time. 20180311223640_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes being startled by by Red Wine Drunk Randy's attack. 20180311224036_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes getting held by Red Wine Drunk Randy after a few powerful hits, who is ready to deliver even more painful attacks (if Timefart Glitch is not activated in time to stop his attack). 20180411121249_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes being bashed to the ground by Red Wine Drunk Randy. 20180311225022_1.jpg|Captain Diabetes being knocked out by Red Wine Drunk Randy (which causes the mission to fail). Trivia * Captain Diabetes is a parody of The Hulk, relying on surges of anger to give himself incredible strength. * Captain Diabetes was likely a part of the Freedom Pals earlier in development of the game, as he stands with the Freedom Pals when Doctor Timothy's franchise plan is revealed. In the trailers, he is not with Coon and Friends when Cartman suggests infiltration into the Freedom Pals' base. * Captain Diabetes is not a follower on Coonstagram in the first place, not one of the six original members. * Captain Diabetes is the only playable character that is immune to the Charmed status effect of Morgan Freeman's Glistening Freckles attack since Captain Diabetes has freckles himself. * Captain Diabetes is the only Coon and Friend without a house for him to reside. However a tip suggests that he has invited the New Kid to come to his house and play. * The way to trigger Captain Diabetes' Diabetic Rage makes a reference to the South Park episode "Ginger Cow", where Kyle gobbles Cartman's farts; in fact, the position was entirely unnecessary and against the Captain's will. * His second ability, Sugar Rush is a double pun. Apart from the ability triggered by sugar and achieved through rushing, the word itself also describes a physical anomaly caused by sugar. The effect includes increased focus and happiness. In addition, the name references the game "Sugar Rush" in the 2012 movie "Wreck-It Ralph". References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies